Delicious
by Applecake
Summary: He says he will let her go rescue her teammates after she answers his one question . . . A normal question . . . with normal sense . . . or was it? Ichigo x Kish [Oneshot]


Delicious

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

She struggled against the devastating ropes that held her imprisoned, wedged firmly in midair.

"Let me go!"

The calm, pleased enemy seated affront her with his legs crossed merely grinned. His wide arrangement of cunning lips only provided further uneasiness for the untransformed cat girl. She soon felt a rush of fury and indignation tear through her chest.

"No, I simply cannot," he said shrewdly.

She wriggled her tangled arms urgently, liberating yet another downpour of brilliant rage. Her dense emotions were slowly being overloaded.

He paused a while, attacking his gaze in the far distance pitifully. " . . . Such a shame too . . . I'm certain that my created army is succeeding at ripping them apart as of right now."

Ichigo grimaced.

"You know without a leader in any troop, success is never so clean," he stated coolly. "And as of right now, referring to _your _troop by the way, I _have_ their captain."

"Damn you!" She hissed, tugging at the heavily constructed net dynamically, yet doing little to release her trapped form.

His amber colored eyes went as wide as bowls as he watched her tussled against the plant Kirema Anima's vines, ruby face matching the darkness of her disheveled and unruly locks, enraged in pure anger. The expression mingled with her uprooting passion was distant from elegant, but nonetheless, the scene was one hundred percent entertaining, not to mention 100 percent enthralling.

He simpered.

Yes, what he presently held captive for the sake of his viewing pleasure was _two_ hundred percent perfection.

An expensive treat for his sight indeed . . .

He snickered, oddly pleased with himself.

"What's the matter, Koneko-chan, too strong for you? You know, you could always convert yourself," he murmured sweetly.

She snarled against his mocking and useless advice. She knew Kisshu understood much too well there was no way for her to perform such a technique with her fingers seized high, and her power pendent located low, low, low, deep in her dress vessel. Jade cords held her paused in every direction, making it virtually impossible for evacuation. The tightness was sufficient to place a halt to her blood circulation. If she happened to be weaker in her respiring organ, the air in her lungs would have long leaked from their chains. Until now, she obtained no idea plants could be so perilous—not even the aliens' infused ones.

She hissed—the way a genuine cat would have done under the identical circumstances. She sputtered a sequence of curses secretly, thoroughly discouraged by her immobilized state.

Kisshu leaned his neck to one side in a cocky way. "Not to worry, Ichigo, dear, you're still as adorable as ever!" he squealed calmly, the note pointed directly at her current appearance.

Coughing lightly, the obvious slid from the garnet-haired adolescence's tongue.

"You jerk!" she pronounced, squeezing free the syllables frigidly. The insult, however, rolled up markedly weak. And Ichigo quickly regretted saying the words at all as they achieve for her nothing but swollen embarrassment.

"Nice spunk!" Kish clapped; his sarcasm blunt. "You're as cute as ever, kitty!"

"Such a coward would need keeping their foe tied up like this, wouldn't you say?" she declared heatedly in an attempt to consolidate her quality.

He unleashed a pretend sigh. Tilting his head to one angle, he pondered about coyly, digesting the threatening opinion. Once in each stretched minute, he clicked his eyes in her path, offering a sympathetic stare. He almost felt _too_ much pity.

The girl had had no clue whatever when he pounced out of thin air, using his arms as handcuffs to bind her incoming escape tricks. Following shortly, it was only a matter for the organism Taruto united beforehand. The trap had been set too precise for his liking. To think, HIS energetic Ichigo-chan could be so simple to arrest.

Individually, the mews really _were_ easy targets.

"You know . . ." he began, shutting the remembrance of Ichigo's misfortune. "I think I _will_ let you go and rescue your puny friends." Kish half-heartedly twirled a loose strand of his shimmering locks around his index finger as he considered this.

She raised her eyebrows aggressively. "Really?"

The veins located within her perspiring temple swiftly triggered into danger-alert mode.

He mentally exploded into mirth at the satisfying sound of her staggered, taken-back tone.

"Of course, Koneko-chan," he chuckled lustfully.

She frowned. Naturally, it would be entirely impossible for her not to have floods of doubt washed over shore. After all, such a nice offer from none other than the devious Kisshu himself, truly, had to contain some chunks of tricks bonded alongside it. Otherwise, he'd never have offered it—unless it should come to the lingering conclusion that he expected something in return.

. . . Most likely . . . according to her assumptions and estimations, she had a debt left unpaid.

"On one condition!" his voice blared, heaving her out of her bumbling inferences.

Her jaw twitched at this discovery triumphantly. So she _had_ been on target. She fidgeted—or at least attempted to, with her shoulders bordering to the tight, life threatening lianas. Knowing Kisshu and presuming he'd be "in character", it was most likely something pervy as payment. She encountered those a few too many times to not predict correctly.

"Tell me if I'm tasty," he finished, eyes glistening.

Ichigo, being the simpleton she was didn't realize what he meant.

"W-what?" She stuttered, in uncertainty.

He curled his lips into a semicircle. "You know, Koneko-chan . . . APPETIZING . . . as in . . ." he paused. "Oral pleasure."

Her mind blank, she wrinkled her brow.

Ichigo did not grasp the drift.

Kisshu began getting impatient. He smacked his lips extra loudly, pointing mindlessly to the point.

She cleared her throat once, partially hiccupping.

Twice . . .

Thrice . . .

That was when it registered, like fluffy white snow landing to the ground upon a vividly hot summer night.

Her speech organ spawned a gasp.

She nearly leapt from her frame. Ichigo swiveled her body ninety degrees to the front hastily and stared rock hard coals at her delighted nemesis.

"W-WHAT?" she exclaimed.

It was official. He just flew over the roof. Normal humans would never use such illegal language. And if they happened to do so, they probably weren't human. She swallowed. Not that Kisshu was any percent human. He arrived from outer space.

"You heard me," he cooed.

She unbolted her mouth expansively in disbelief and uncontrolled humiliation.

"What's wrong?" He clucked innocently. Kish couldn't resist but smirk spitefully at her hung up expression; a personal favorite mask of his collection as of his frantic Koneko-chan. "Hey, it's only a simple inquiry," he said daringly. "It's just a matter of honesty or fraudulence. Answer it correctly and you're free."

The emerald haired male appeared almost smart.

"Uh . . . NO!" she cried acerbically.

He gestured toward her at her piecing, unfriendly answer.

"No?"

"Yes, N. O. No!'" she spelled, literally falling over her own soul. Her features flashed a thousand pinks.

"No as in "No, you're not going to reply to my question", or "No, as in "I'm not—appetizing"?" he asked, slyness written all over his fiery amber orbs, and deliberately accentuating on the last word heroically.

"NO nothing!" was her exceedingly hysterical response. "I can't believe you! I would never talk to anyone who uses such DISGUSTING WORDS! WHY YOU, ONCE I ESCAPE FROM HERE, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU--"

By now, the alien was tumbling over his own two feet in a laugh and choke phenomenon.

"Fine, if that's your final answer," he exclaimed madly. "I'll make sure your mew mew friends suffer to the maximum extent!"

She panted. "You wouldn't dare!"

He smirked, materializing a jellyfish-like glob in his palm. His menacing strong urge to create a whole new army of creatures for battle towards her weak, drained, desperate teammates showed no mercy. "Would I?"

"You can't!"

"Try me."

She clenched her teeth.

Kish had definitely gone mad. She forced her eyebrows down tightly. Then, inadequately preparing for the worst, she held her breath, expanded her pupils wide and expressed, "Why you big . . . I'll claw your face off--whatever it takes once I undo this silly net--!"

"_Whatever if takes_?" he emphasized.

She held her inhalation, conscious of her error.

Damn.

Ichigo mentally scolded herself for giving Kisshu another leeway.

Kish applauded in contentment. The jade-headed boy actually did a swift routine of jumps and bounces around their current location. "Shall we get on with the deal then, Koneko-chan?"

Her face bloomed, and it wasn't because of the rising annoyance from her system. It was of unbearable mortification.

"You—I didn't say anything your sick brain just conjured!" she screeched.

"Not to worry," he assured slyly, literally ignoring her outburst "This will be quick and painless, not to mention it'll also provide the exact answer to my quiz."

There was a sick feeling gushing inside the pits of Ichigo's stomach and she gulped—hard. All at once, she regretted what she said.

This wasn't happening. No way. She wasn't willing to fall under whatever he planned. Not now, never. It was probably sick and wrong. Really, really, really, sick. She shaped her lips into an o, in a desperate attempt to voice her opinion . . .

Too bad for her.

She was taken back in surprise abruptly by a drenched, licentious object being thrust hungrily in her mouth. The action landed prompt, set exactly at the approximate time. He sprung into action the instant she let her guard crumbled.

It was stupid.

She felt really stupid.

Why hadn't she thought of this hoax before? This obvious . . . stupid . . . ki--

However, surprisingly, she sensed herself slowly being melted away against his touch. Without any time to resist or protest, she was vividly inhabited in a world of sweets and sugary treats. For the brief moment, she couldn't distinguish whether she rode on the planet of reality or the universe of dreams.

The instant the deed elapsed, she tried in vain to connect her hand with the shameless invader's cheeks. Unfortunately for her, she missed—terribly. Darkening to resemble over-ripe tomatoes; she bought both hands over her brow, interrupting her surfacing rant of repugnance.

"So . . . was I scrumptious?" Kisshu asked, his sneer becoming much too enormous for her taste. He looked positioned to launch another one of his filthy schemes when Ichigo pulled her right foot into action, causing him to lurch backwards.

"Let me go!" She screamed, kicking vigorously. "As you agreed!"

He uttered a sigh, declaring blunt resentment. Word could not cease to describe the bothersome aching spreading over his chest. His expression displayed slight sadness tersely. Following that, a serving of disappointment condensed.

"Fine, Kitty, you win. Also, correction, I did **not** make any promises."

He then muttered something about "same old, same old" regarding his black kitten. But all in all Ichigo's reaction didn't give off unexpected shock. He wouldn't want her to grow uncharacteristic so soon.

There was a sound of hissing, like the substance exploding from a car wheel or a basketball and the binds surrounding her ankles, arms, and waist let loose. She fell in a heap to the grass covered floor. Wincing, she rubbed her back, relieving pain.

"Happy?" he asked hotly.

Ichigo didn't respond. Or rather--she seemed too perturbed to do so.

Offering one last look of discomfort at Kisshu, she took off; while morphing into her fighting form in the process. And though she would never admit it due to unwanted shame, as she proceeded running frantically toward her awaiting friends' destination, she had the answer Kish fancied painfully clear in her mind:

_Yes, he had been satisfyingly delicious. _

* * *

**Apple:** Ichigo x Kish is so adorable! This was the first one I did with actual interacting between the two. I figured this might helped me later on in my other IxK, 'Antique'. I have problems writing Kisshu. Ok, everyone :) Also, **pervy **isn't a word so don't be mad. 

Hoped at least someone found this fic enjoyable. :) My first shot at creating IxK romance.


End file.
